The Gumball Ring
by Xx.Right.Here.xX
Summary: It represented them. Cheap, disposable, and a sign of no commitment. Yet, it was all she had left of them. Niley. AU-ish. Reuploaded.
1. Home

**The Gumball Ring- A Niley Story**

**It represented their relationship. Cheap, disposable, and a sign of no commitment. Yet, it was all she had left of them. Niley. AU-ish.**

Chapter 1-Home

"_And at last, all the pictures have been burned_

_All the past, is just a lesson that we've learned _

_I won't forget, please don't forget, us_

_Somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, _

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Don't forget"_

"Miley! Babe!" Joe's voice came over the speaker. She looked through the glass window of the studio. He sat, smiling, at the control panel. "Darling! That was marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous!" As always, you've blown me away! This is gonna be your best album!"

"Thanks Joe" she replied with a fake smile.

"I believe you are done for the day. I'll send this right out and we'll have it on the radio by tomorrow morning!" Joe continued. Her plastic smile faded just a little, but not enough to notice. She grabbed her cardigan and her purse.

As she walked through the studio door into the control room, Demi, her private assistant, was by her sided with a Caramel Macchiato. Joe stood up from the control panel and opened his arms for a hug. She smiled slightly and allowed him to embrace her in a hug. "Thanks" she whispered.

"You welcome" Demi mouthed as she handed the hot cup to her. She then handed a bottle of water to Joe. He smiled at her and took it.

"Thanks Dems" he smirked. She blushed slightly and looked down at her toes, which were not hidden by her black heeled flip flops. "Alright, I better go" he moved towards the door. "I've gotta get this on the radio!" he held up a little plastic case that concealed Miley's new single.

"Bye Joe" Miley waved.

"Bye Joe" Demi sighed.

As soon as Joe was out of sight, Miley sighed and slipped on her cardigan. Her smile faded completely. She sipped on her drink and began to follow Joe's path. Demi trailed behind her.

They made their way out side of the studio and through the jungle of paparazzi, and Mile's driver was waiting for them with the car. Demi slid in after her. Miley stared out the window as the car started to gain speed.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Demi asked sweetly.

Miley looked at her. "I'm the same as always." That was her answer every time someone inquired about her well being. She didn't lie and say "oh, fine", and she didn't give details in a complaining fit. She wasn't the girl she used to be, but she still always told the truth. So instead of being questioned about it, she simply repeated her rehearsed answer.

Demi immediately took out her blackberry (a gift from Miley) and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Pablo? Yes, I'm afraid we have to cancel the photo shoot. I'm terribly sorry, but you see, Miley's aunt just died and we have to catch the next flight to Houston. Alright, I'll give her your condolences. Okay, bye."

"I don't have an aunt" Miley pointed out.

"What they don't know can't hurt them" Demi answered in a hushed voice as she made another phone call.

"Demi Torres!" Miley's eyes widened. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much" Demi answered. "I'm just canceling all your appointments for the week."

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because I'm also buying you a plane ticket to anywhere you want to go" Demi replied. "Um, hello?" she answered the phone. "Yes, this is Ms. Stewart's PA, Demi Torres, I was just wanted to tell you that we can't make this hair appointment today."

Miley shook her head and looked out the window, tuning out Demi and whoever she was on the phone with.

**The Gumball Ring: A Niley Story**

Miley sighed as she and Demi walked through the door of her apartment. Demi was still on her phone with some big magazine that Miley had promised an interview with. Miley set her things down on her couch and went to her bedroom. She let herself fall onto her bed.

Demi came in, with her phone to her ear. "Mi? Where do you want to go? I'm about to book your flight!"

"I don't know?" Miley replied.

"Better decide quickly!" Demi called, continuing down the hallway.

Miley sighed, pondering where she wanted to go. She had pretty much been everywhere on tour. She turned on her side so that she was facing her night stand. She looked at the picture of her and her best friend, Selena. They had arms around each other and were wearing the biggest smiles. A tear escaped Miley's eyes, but a light bulb went off in her head.

"Demi? I know where I want to go!" Miley yelled.

**The Gumball Ring: A Niley Story**

Miley threw her suitcases on the bed. She looked at her overstocked closet of glamorous dresses, then back to her suitcases. Selena would kill for those dresses. She may have been the best western rider in Crowley Corners, but she was the girliest girl Miley knew, next to Demi.

She missed Selena so much. They hadn't talked in a while, but Selena had been there for her in the toughest times. And when Miley left for Los Angeles, Selena had said that a part of the ranch would always be hers. Hopefully that offer hadn't changed.

Demi came rushing in. "Hey, so it took me forever, but I finally got in touch with Joe. I cancelled all your studio hours for the next three months. He wasn't happy, but agreed, only if you would shoot a music video while you were there. "

"Okay" Miley smiled. "Wait, three months?"

"I'm giving you the summer off" Demi smiled

"I love you!" Miley gave her a hug.

"Anything to make you smile" Demi replied. Miley released her from the hug. "Now, if you need anything, I'm on speed dial. I've given everybody a different story, so if the paps try to find you, they'll be on a wild goose chase. I'll call you if something important pops up."

"Thanks" Miley smiled.

"Miley?" Demi's tone changed.

"Yes?"

"Try to have a good time this summer" Demi replied.

Miley smiled a genuine smile. "I will, but only if you do some serious flirting with Joe."

Demi laughed. "Alright."

"When does my flight leave?" Miley asked.

"Oh, eight in the morning tomorrow" Demi informed. "So get packed and get some sleep!"

**First off- thank you rainbowsandsunshine for convincing me to continue this story on my new account. She has been my faithful reviewer from the beginning, so this is dedicated to her.**

**This story is an EDITED version, meaning I've changed a few things.**

**Now, let's get down to buisness: I used to have an account named PuRpLeSoCkMoNkEy. I'm no longer using that account! So if you liked one of my stories, please leave a review to tell me!**

**So thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Love,**

**Kit **


	2. Can't Forget

**The Gumball Ring-A Niley Story**

It represented them. Cheap, disposable, and a sign of no commitment. Yet, it was all she had left of them. Niley. AU-ish. Reuploaded.

Chapter 2- Can't Forget

"_You've forgotten, About us, Don't forget" _Nick had stopped his work for a full thirty seconds listening to the mesmerizing voice on the radio. He missed that voice when it when sitting next to him in his old pickup truck, blasting to any song that came through the speakers. He sighed and pushed the memories out of his mind, continuing to loosen a bolt on the engine of the car he was working on.

"_That was Miley Stewart's new single, "Don't Forget", off her upcoming album due to release at the end of August" _the DJ's voice came through the speakers. Nick sighed and turned the radio off. He went back to work on the engine.

"Dude," his best friend's voice was heard beside him. "I thought you said you had moved on."

"Shut up Justin" Nick snapped. He wiped his hands on his red-white-and blue mechanics jump suit and closed the hood of the car.

"You can't ignore the subject forever!" Justin called after him as he walked towards the office of the shop. He knew Justin would follow him, but he didn't care. He was hungry and he it was his lunch break. He clocked out and walked to his beaten up pickup. Justin climbed into the passenger's seat.

Nick hit the gas and began to drive. His radio was broken so the two rode in silence. They came to a red light. "Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Selena?" an annoyed Nick asked.

"She had to change the plans" Justin replied.

"That's odd" Nick rolled his eyes. "I thought you two were inseparable."

"Hey, just because your love life didn't work out doesn't mean mine won't" Justin snapped. "I'm sorry I've been skipping time with you, but just look at it as payback for-"

"Don't say her name" Nick interrupted. "And it's not my fault you were to chicken to ask Selena out then. You could have had something to do while I was out with…" he trailed off.

"Miley?" Justin finished for him. The truck jerked as Nick hit the gas again.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Nick pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant and parked close to the curb. The two walked in, ordered, and sat down.

"I'll be home late tonight" Justin mentioned.

"Let me guess" Nick took a bite of his juicy burger. "Selena?"

Justin handed him a napkin. He snatched out of his friend's hand. "Yeah, we've got to drive to the airport."

"The airport?" Nick swallowed. "Why the heck are you to going to the airport?"

Justin sighed. "Promise you'll handle the answer like a man?"

There was dead silence. It was obvious Nick had put the pieces together. He looked out the window at the small town. After a few more chews of his burger, he looked back at Justin.

"Why is she coming back?" Nick asked bitterly.

"Well it sure isn't for you" Justin spat. Nick scowled and stood up. He took his tray to the trash can, and then returned to his seat. Justin sighed. "Promise me you won't make any trouble for her while she's here?"

"Me bring trouble to her?" Nick scoffed. "If there's any trouble while she's here, she'll bring it. She was always good at that."

"Grow up, man!" Justin commanded. "You're not in high school anymore. You used to be the mature one."

"So?" Nick asked.

"So?" Justin echoed. "So? Your mom raised you better than this! If she knew you were acting like this, she'd roll over in her grave."

Nick looked outside again. He missed his mother almost as much as he missed Miley. "Hurry up, man" He told Justin before walking out to his truck to sulk.

Justin sighed and continued to eat his lunch. "Can't say I didn't try" he mumbled to himself. "Miley? You better be ready for the worse."

Justin and Nick didn't talk for the rest of the work day. Selena picked Justin up from work and wasn't surprised when he told her about Nick. Nick drove home alone in silence.

When he walked through his front door, he didn't bother to turn the lights on. He went to his bedroom and took of his mechanic's jumpsuit and sat down in the recliner in his living room with just his t-shirt and boxers. He turned the TV on, but after flipping through five channels, he convinced himself there was nothing on.

So he just sat there in the dark. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and dreamed of her. He remembered the day she left. It was a sad day.

They had been in fight the day before. It was a stupid fight he had started by telling her he didn't want her to go. But he and she both knew that there wasn't anything for her here. They both knew that her voice deserved to be heard by everyone.

Not only was it a stupid fight, but he was stupid enough to let her storm out of his house. And he was also stupid enough to tell her that they were over.

So the nest day when she left, she could barely look him the eye. Her eyes were already full of tears and him being there made it worse. They hadn't talked then, and they hadn't talked since.

He pushed the memory out of his head and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

The next day, Justin came into the shop late. Selena had given him a ride because he had spent the night at her place. He clocked himself in and walked towards Nick.

"So, how was your night?" he asked as he pulled a wrench out of the tool box. Nick didn't reply, he just continued to work on the engine. "So we're still giving me the silent treatment, are we? I guess we didn't take my "be mature" strategy."

Nick looked at him. "My night was just fine thank you" he lied. "How was your trip with Selena?"

"Good" Justin replied. "Miley hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh, she's still stubborn?" Nick asked.

"Not, what I meant" Justin growled. "Anyway, Selena's throwing her a surprise welcome back party and I'm supposed to invite you. That is, if you promise not to cause trouble."

"When is it?" Nick asked.

"Friday night" Justin answered. "In the barn at Selena's place. Wear something decent."

"Can't guarantee I'll be there" Nick mumbled.

"It's not like you could go anywhere else" Justin stated. "Everyone else will be at the party." Nick glared at him. "Just remember, leave the trouble at home." Nick rolled his eyes.

**So, thank you to my 2 reviewers and my 5 favoriters. I'm glad so many of you still like this story. I wasn't so sure I was going to re-upload it, but you guys have given me the confidence too. Please review, or I won't upload. (I don't mean to sound like a brat but what's the point of uploading if no one likes it?) So even if you've already read this chapter, please review!**

**Shout out:**

**leeleeluv- thanks for your review! I hope it remains interesting:D**

**rainbowsandsunshine123- you know how much I look forward to your reviews (and if you don't, just know it's a lot.) They're will be some big changes in the next few chapters, so keep reading! And once again, thanks!**

**Well, that's all folks! **

**Plz review!**


End file.
